dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Drunken Peasants
The Drunken Peasants (DP) '''is a moderately left-wing progressive social-political commentary network hosted on Youtube, Soundcloud, iTunes, Podbean, Google+, Google Hangouts, and Discord. The Drunken Peasants Podcast serves as the flagship program of the DP network, an online social-political commentary network consisting of podcasts, web series talk shows, blogs, and even a wiki. The Drunken Peasants organization was founded by Benpai and Thomas James "TJ" Kirk. Originally hosted by Ben and TJ, they were later joined by other guests and co-hosts such as Scotty Kirk, Paul Parkey, and Billy the Fridge. The organization maintains a secular progressive position on politics and provides news, entertainment, and opinions from an altered perspective. The Drunken Peasants initially began as an '''audio-only podcast that aired on January 2014, exclusively on YouTube and Soundcloud before expanding into a video podcast, web series talk shows, blogs, and then a wiki. Format The Drunken Peasants air their shows and podcasts generally anywhere from one to four hours in length. On special occasions, the Peasants air those shows anywhere from 6 to 24 hours in length. Video clips and articles are often shown and featured on the DP, with commentary made by the show's hosts and guests towards the said media. As of 2019, the show has over 568 episodes. The episodes of the Drunken Peasants are typically divided into segments, such as the News Segment, the Crazy People Segment, Troll or Not a Troll, the Q&A Segment, the Stupid Ad Segment, or the Individual Brett Keane Segment Situation. As a social-political commentary network, common subject matters featured on the Drunken Peasants can include politics, entertainment, comedy, culture, social issues, religion, philosophy, society, the media, journalism, popular culture, sports, current events, international affairs, science, history, business, the environment, economy, food, drugs, personal experiences, violent conflicts, bizarre conspiracy theories, as well as various unusual subject matters. The Drunken Peasants maintain a center-left, progressive ideology in their political commentary. The Drunken Peasants frequently feature guests or a panel of guests from the worlds of politics, journalism, science, cyber-web, pop culture, theology, sports, and degeneracy. History The section needs to be expanded The Drunken Peasants originally aired as the No Bullshit Podcast in January 2014. Benpai and TJ Kirk started the Drunken Peasants only as an audio-only podcast before expanding into other forms of media like video podcasts, blogs, wikis and web series talk shows. For the first 17 official episodes, the show did not have any video but instead they only presented audio recordings of the media featured on the show and the voices of the hosts and guests as they did the podcast. TJ Kirk's younger brother, Scotty Kirk eventually became a full-time host of the Drunken Peasants. Paul Parkey (Paul's Ego) became the fourth member of the show's host on September 11, 2015. Around 2017, Billy the Fridge became the fifth host of the Drunken Peasants. Guests This section is still under construction Throughout their history, the Drunken Peasants had interviewed many "people". These include: a Christian manatee and his posse, a black guy with a corduroy fetish, a schizophrenic Canadian who "exposes evil", a deplorable piece of shit with a math degree, an attention horse, a Reptilian, a deranged shaman, a racist doc-dropping kangaroo, a race card-throwing garage enthusiast, and a pro-slavery black person who denies the existence of starving children. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page use examples from here and here. Use info from here Category:Atheists Category:Liberals Category:YouTubers Category:White People Category:Americans Category:Organizations Category:Libertarians Category:Agnostics Category:Browse Category:Websites Category:Stubs Category:Drunken Peasants Network Category:Pages that need Cleanup